Stolen: My Blood To Give
by lofallingve
Summary: As a protector, Sakura's only job is too keep Hinata safe, whether it means providing her with blood or fighting for her. But what happens when Hinata is taken? And why has the vampire royal Sasuke Uchiha suddenly taken such a keen interest in Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**So I just sort of had this idea, and thought I'd try it out. **

**Please review to tell me what you think, and if I should continue!**

**Read, Review, ENJOY!:)**

**~lofallingve~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

The base shook the floorboards, thumping through Sakura like a pulse. She was having issues remembering why she was here, pushing through drunken teens and vampires alike, breathing in their sweat. Then she caught sight of Hinata, Naruto's arm wrapped round her waist as he told some story to a group of fellow royals. Right, _this is for Hinata, _Sakura told herself, _just deal with this so Hinata can be happy. _

Naruto had started dating Hinata a couple weeks ago, bringing Hinata, and in turn Sakura, into a whole new world filled with the royal families of vampires and their brat children. Frankly, Sakura was happier when _that _world had been a place she never had to visit. Hinata, however, was finally starting to come out of her shell, and however bitter Sakura was about the parties, Hinata's happiness came first.

Sakura, unlike Hinata, was not a vampire. She was human, and part of an organization called, oh-so originally, the 'Protectors,' who not only kept the vampires from being attacked by other vampires and humans, but prevented the vampires from attacking humans for more than their fair share of blood. In other terms, Sakura was a babysitter. A babysitter who kicked serious ass.

"Why do vampires need our protection?" Sakura had asked, when the strange man, who later she'd find out was the oldest living Protector, first approached her. "They're stronger and faster than us anyway."

"Because, when they cannot go into sunlight, we can. When they need blood we can provide it. When someone attacks them with Holy symbols, and such, we can still fight."

"And why would we want to keep vampires around?" Sakura asked, wrinkling her nose at the idea of giving blood.

"If we do not give them this service, they will turn ravenous on mankind, and humans will simply cease to exist."

Sakura sighed, snapping back to the present as a drunken vampire ran into her, muttering a string of profanities, as his drink fell from his hand and exploded onto the floor, leaving a sticky residue on the wood that smelled all too metallic.

Walking away quickly from the mess Sakura hurried to the corner of the room keeping her eyes on Hinata, trying not to think of the blood spilt behind her. Sakura had yet to give blood as a part of her 'service.' Hinata knew Sakura's hesitancy, and never asked for her to provide any.

"You're Hyuuga's, aren't you?" The voice was a low and silky, coming from behind Sakura. Turning back towards the mass of people Sakura saw Sasuke Uchiha. He was tall, with broad shoulders and lean compacted muscles. He had high cheekbones, pale skin, deep midnight blue hair, and onyx eyes that pierced into her. In his left hand he held a beer, although unlike the many vampires and humans around them, he didn't appear drunk.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sakura replied, watching him warily. Vampire's within royal bloodlines were always up to something, and even though he was Hinata's boyfriend's best friend, Sakura didn't trust him in the slightest.

"No reason." He said, his lips twitching into a smirk that told Sakura he did, in fact, have a reason. His eyes travelled up and down her, in a slow deliberate way that told her he knew that she could tell he was checking her out. In fact, he probably planned it that way. Sakura rolled her eyes, thinking, _egotistical vampires. _

"What's your name?" Sasuke took a swig of his drink, and a little dribbled down his lip. Not beer. Sakura swallowed thickly, it was the least the vampires could do to not make a mess of things. Slowly, so very slowly, his eyes watching her amusedly, Sasuke's tongue jutted out and licked the blood from his lip. Sakura shivered despite herself.

"If you'd excuse me." She said, having no intention to answer his question. Sakura pushed past a smirking Sasuke, _stupid, spoiled vampire prodigies, _she whispered under her breath, when his long finger wrapped around her wrist. Sakura stopped. Turned. "What?" Her voice sounded annoyed even to herself. She knew she should be understand and calm around vampire royalty, there was too much power in the bloodline for her to deal with if something she said pissed them off, but _really _Sakura had no patience left for this stupid party, and this _stupid _vampire. The Uchiha was seemingly bemused.

"You should stay." He leaned forward, his breath, thank god, didn't smell of blood. He was popping Sakura's personal bubble, but her pride refused for her to step back, although doing so probably would have let her off the hook, the vampire going back to whatever prey interested him next, "Entertain me." The toes of his shoes were practically touching hers. Sakura gritted her teeth, he needed to _back the hell off. _

"As positively _thrilling_ as that sounds," Sakura ladled her words with sarcasm, knowing she was testing his patience, not sure if she wanted it to break or not. Maybe if he attacked first her punching him wouldn't be such a big deal. "I'm leaving."

"Tell me your name." His smirk was devilish, played nicely on soft pink lips, but not perfect enough to sway Sakura into telling him her name. Names were well known enough, and didn't hold much power over a person, but if he had her name, it'd make it a hell of a lot easier for him to find her later if he so desired.

"I'm leaving." Sakura repeated. As soon as she said the words, there was a crash in the corner of the room, breaking glass.

Sakura turned-Hinata was in that corner. There was a few confused looks, but the dancers continued grinding, the music played on, and the moment passed. Sakura stayed looking, watching Hinata slowly relax. Sakura trained eyes scoured the area for what had been broken, and for who'd made the commotion; beside her she could feel Sasuke, rigid and tense, alert, his presence filled with something she couldn't place.

Sakura was ever aware that Sasuke's hand was still on her wrist cool against her arm. He seemed to notice this as well, turning his attention away from the corner back to her. Sasuke let go of her wrist, trailing his fingers feather light from her wrist to her elbow, before finally breaking contact. _Vampires, _Sakura thought keeping her eyes focused ahead to the corner instead of the vampire beside her, _need to seriously learn about personal space. _

Deciding nothing suspicious had occurred, and that Hinata was safe, Sakura started to relax, just as the corner of the room exploded.

Chunks of brick from the walls spewed across the floor, the defining _boom! _of the explosion ringing in her ear. She jumped off toward where she'd last seen Hinata, but was held back as Sasuke's fingers once again clutched her wrist. Sakura pulled against his grasp, but it held firm. _Damnit! _Sakura tugged against him again, reminding herself just how much stronger he was then her.

"Are you crazy?" He shouted at her, all playfulness that had been in his eyes gone, replaced with a soberness that defined the seriousness of what had just happened. He pulled Sakura back towards the wall.

"Let me go, damnit!" Sakura screamed back, she was wasting precious seconds standing here with him, when she should be finding Hinata. People were pushing past them, scrambling for exits in a drunken, fear-stricken haze. No one seemed to know what had happened, and they didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Do you have a death wish? We have to leave now!" He was pulling her back, Sakura dug her feet in the ground refusing to move. There was so much urgency in his eyes, he seemed frantic in a way that was very uncharacteristic for a vampire.

"I have to help Hinata!" Sakura turned in Sasuke's grasp, aiming a punch for his jaw- she may be human, but she sure as hell wasn't weak.

"Hinata's not royal, you have no need to throw your life away from hers, we're leaving." Sasuke's words shocked Sakura, if only for a second, and he had her pulled back towards the door. Regaining composure Sakura turned and spat in his face, damning the consequences. He didn't value the life of someone in his own species; therefore Sakura no longer had any reason to value him as a royal. Period.

His eyes went from onyx to red with his anger, his fingers digging into her skin deep enough to draw blood, hard enough to leave bruises. A minute had passed, maybe two, Sakura had to find Hinata. Throwing her weight behind it, she punched him, catching his jaw, and him my surprise, throwing him off just enough to slide her arm through his fingers and take off.

"Stop!" Sasuke yelled from behind her, but she didn't turn around to see if he pursued her. He had no reason to, royals saved their own ass before anyone else's- especially a human's.

Sakura shoved any and everyone out of her way, creating a path to the corner of the room that still had smoke billowing from it, due to the explosion. Bodies lay scattered on the floor, but Sakura only looked at them long enough to tell whether or not they were a certain Hyuuga.

"Sakura." A voice chocked out, she whipped around. To her left Naruto was leaned against what was left of the obliterated wall, clutching his side, where a deep gash had been made by flying debris. A girl stood next to him, waiting. Sakura glanced at her briefly: human. Probably only fourteen or fifteen, she had her hair pulled to the side, and Sakura knew what she was waiting for. Replenishing the blood he'd lost.

"N-Naruto." Sakura said, turning away from the girl. "Where's Hinata?" Naruto's eyes were pained, red tinting them with the need for blood.

"She's gone." He crocked.

"What?"

"They took her."

**Okay, so I know this is sorta short, but I figured I'd just try this idea out, see what people thought, and go from there. So, what'd ya think? Hopefully you liked it, but please review either way! (Really, it only takes a couple seconds, it makes me happy, and it tells me what you're thinking, win-win-win? Yes!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~lofallingve~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**So this chapter came fast! Woo! I'm really enjoying writing this story, so yay! Also, this story is rated T mostly for language, so just know that there will be cussing. **

**OH! Also, I'm co-writing a couple of new fic's with my sister that we will be posting on a new account soon. SO, probably the next time I post a chapter here I'll put a little blurb-y thing with the tittles of the stories and a short summary. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they really do keep me writing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Vampire formalities were a pain in the ass. Sakura stood in a line of hundreds; every single person and vampire who'd attended the party had been forced to be interviewed, one by one, so the Royals could get to the bottom of the fiasco that had occurred. <em>I would get to the bottom of it. <em>Sakura huffed, _if I wasn't cooped up here! _Her feet ached from the heels she wore, face scrunched from makeup and patience worn so very thin, all to please the royals. And somewhere out there Hinata was depending Sakura.

"You." The voice was deadly, and _oh-so _familiar. Sakura closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. Seeing _him _was the last thing she needed right now.

"What?" Sakura started tapping the toe of stiletto against the ground, earning a couple looks from those standing behind her in line.

"What do you think?" Sakura didn't have to look into Sasuke's eyes to know that he was angry, the dark emotion was rolling off him in waves, and if she wasn't careful she would choke on it.

"Uchiha, I'm rather confused on what matter you're so upset about." Sakura sighed, attempting a sugary sweet smile as she looked up at him- but let's face it, Sakura was never one for sugary fakeness. Meeting his eyes Sakura felt a chill, they were deep red with anger. Following Sasuke's perfectly tilted nose, down his curved lips, to his jaw line, Sakura could see the reddish purple of a wicked bruise. She'd meant to break his jaw, or maybe even take his head off completely, but the way his jaw was swollen and speckled with flecks of dark red, Sakura decided she could definitely settle with a bruise. Sakura tired so, so hard not to smirk. In the end she suppressed her lips to only twitch a little at the corners. Sasuke didn't miss it.

"Don't. Play. Smart. With. Me." His eyes were slits, and his lips pressed tight together, suppressing fangs.

"Whatever, Uchiha. You deserved it." Sakura said, glaring right back at him. "Hinata's gone. I would've been there, protecting her, if it wasn't for you." Sasuke's eyes traveled down Sakura-who was now very aware that she was in a tight fitting white blouse and short form fitting black skirt, along with tights and heels- to stop at her arm where a string of bruises in the shape of fingers-his fingers- laid. It was his turn to smirk.

"You hit royalty." Sasuke looked back up into her eyes. His voice was dangerous, and just low enough that Sakura had to lean in slightly to hear, "and you will pay."

"If you think-" Sakura started, anger flaring as his words sunk in. A pink curl slipped from behind her ear.

"Sakura Haruno!" A shrill voice called out from behind Sakura. The duo froze, Sasuke smirking as he heard Sakura's name for the first time; Sakura scowling, glaring into him. "Sakura Haruno! We are ready for your interview now." Sakura turned, feet, thank god, not wobbling in the stilettos, as she walked away from the infuriating vampire.

"Remember," he called from behind her, "you'll pay, in one way or another."

Sakura huffed, resisting the urge to flip him the bird, since it'd only make her predicaments worse. _Focus on Hinata. You've got to help Hinata. _Sakura told herself, worry suddenly crashing back into her.

"This way." The woman said, dragging Sakura out of her head, where she was being led from the white waiting room down a long hallway, then through a door, into a small classroom sized space. "Here you are." The woman said, bustling off to grab someone else from the line to be interviewed. The room held a desk with paper on it, a wooden chair on one side, and three cushioned chairs on the other. Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing _exactly _which side she'd get to sit on.

"Sakura, take a seat." Sakura jumped as the vampire appeared before her, using a speed too fast for her to see to move around her. She didn't recognize the Royal in front of her, which meant he had to be fairly new. (And by new, she meant hundreds of years old. Yuck.) All the same, Sakura sat on the hard wooden seat in front of the vampire, the two seats around him staying, oddly, empty.

"So," he started, "you were at a party at the Uchiha manor last night, were you not?" Two things struck Sakura about this statement. One was that the Royal was asking her such a stupid question. I mean really. It wasn't like she'd be hanging around to be interviewed if she wasn't forced to be here. And it wasn't like she'd be forced to be interviewed if she hadn't been at the party.

The second thing was that the party had been at Sasuke's house, a fact Hinata had let slip. _Well, serves him right that a hole was blown through his house!_ Instead of voicing any of this Sakura put on the most pleasant smile she could conjure (which was only slightly better than her sugary smile) and replied:

"Yes, I was."

"And you know that one Hyuuga, Hinata was taken from this party?" Sakura forced herself to keep the smile in place. Of course she knew. She was Hinata's protector.

"Yes."

"I see." He stared at Sakura mildly for as second, before writing something on the parchment in front of him. "Did you see any suspicious activity last night?" The question was the first valid one the man had asked, and Sakura took the time to consider it. No one around Hinata seemed suspicious, all royals who wouldn't think of hurting Hinata, for fear of Naruto's wrath, or simply because, well, it was Hinata. That was the problem: Hinata didn't have enemies, she was simply too nice for that.

"No," Sakura sighed, "I didn't detect anything out of the ordinary." _At least, nothing except Sasuke being an ass… then again, that's not really out of the ordinary. _

"Are you certain?" Eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Sakura felt irritation growing; she was wasting time in this interview.

"What time did you and Ms. Hyuuga arrive at the party?"

"10:30pm" Sakura replied, suddenly feeling more like she was being interrogated, than interviewed, something about the slight glare she was receiving and the edge in the Royal's voice as he questioned her. _You've got to be kidding me. They think _I _kidnapped Hinata? _

"And what was the last thing you were doing before the exact moment Hinata was taken from the party?" Anger flared up in Sakura.

"Do you mean last thing before the explosion? Because I'm sorry but Mr?"

"Nara."

"Right. Nara. I'm sorry but _I _for one have no idea when Hinata was taken. In fact, _I _only know that sometime between the glass breaking, which _I _thought was somebody being clumsy, not something breaking in, and when _I _got over to where she was after the explosion, she was taken. And _I _sure as hell hope you have some better questions then this because Hinata is not only _mine _to _protect _but she is _my _friend! And _I _for one am not just going to sit around and ask stupid questions about what happened, but instead _I'm going to go do something about it!" _So she had a temper. Big whoop. This idiotic vampire was trying to pin her friends disappearance on her. Asshole.

"Ms. Haruno. You are very out of line. I will have you report back to your house, where we'll have guards make sure you are … situated… then I'll continue this interview there."

"I didn't fucking do it. And every second you waste trying to frame me for taking her, is a second she's out there at someone else's disposal!" Sakura was nearly screaming at the man, she couldn't quite remember how the interview had spun so out of hand. She used to be better with dealing with vampires hadn't she? She used to only toe the line, not completely jump over it? Sakura couldn't remember. Instead she turned on her heel and walked straight out of the room.

Back in the lobby area, Sasuke watched her with an eyebrow raised. Frankly, everyone was watching her, but Sakura only looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked, anger still there, but hidden under a veil of curiosity.

"Ms. Haruno!" Nara called out from behind her, faster even if he didn't take longer strides. "Ms. Haruno you will come back here!"

"Or what? I'm going to my home as you asked. I can't stay and leave at the same time. Make up your mind!" Sakura called over her shoulder. Nara may not have made a decision, but she had.

"Sakura." It was Sasuke's voice this time, a warning in his voice, telling her to shut up and do what she was told. Telling her she was so close to going too far. Sakura sighed, turned around. Breathed.

"Haruno. You'll go to your home, the guards at the door will take you there. We'll be there shortly to deal with you." It sounded like he'd already decided she was guilty. Sakura just nodded, and then walked away, aware of all the eyes on her back.

* * *

><p>Sakura threw everything she could into a bag. Food pills? Check. Water? Check. Weapons? Check. Check. Check. The guards had in fact walked Sakura to her house, and planted themselves at her front door. Hah, she would walk straight out the back door and they'd be none the wiser.<p>

"Yes, Yes, I understand. I –god, no, nothing like that- yes. Yes. I'll take all precautions." Sakura froze. _Stupid meddling vampire! _Sakura shoved her bag closed, tossing it over her shoulder, just in time for. "Sa-ku-ra." He let her name float over his lips, playful, but his eyes were serious.

"Get the spiel over with Uchiha." Sakura said, she needed him to leave before Nara and the other Royals from the Council came.

"You've become quite popular." Sasuke nodded, grabbing an apple from Sakura's centerpiece and taking a bite out of it.

"Oh, pointless chit-chat, my favorite! Get the hell out of my house." Sakura sighed, turning away from him.

"What's in the bag Sakura?" Sasuke asked, and then, "Oh god. An escape? Really? They'll find you in no time."

"Why are you here Uchiha?" Sakura turned around to face him again. "If this is about getting even with me because I kicked your ass at that party, then save it. I've got enough to deal with without you."

"Obviously. I don't care what Shikaku Nara said to you, you asking for a death sentence with the way you're acting." He leaned against her counter casual, as if they were talking about the weather, and not her life.

"They're saying I took Hinata. I doubt they're even gonna look for her, just blame someone for her disappearance, kill them, and then let the case rest. All because she's not some Royal asshole."

"Hey, I'm one of those royals that you're calling an asshole." Sasuke said.

"And you're not exactly breaking the mold on that stereotype." Sakura whipped back. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, but didn't retort, instead her asked:

"So you're going after her?"

"Don't even think about trying to stop me." Sakura sighed, sizing him up. He would be faster, and stronger and even though she figured she could beat him, she wouldn't do so easily, and Nara would be back before she could taste victory. Still, if it came down to it, she would not shy away from battle. She had to try something. Sakura bit her lip, she couldn't leave Hinata out there alone.

"I'm." Sasuke seemed to think about it, putting the apple back in the centerpiece. Sakura scrunched her nose, _gross. _"I'm not going to." Sakura's head shot up, eyes darted from the centerpiece to Sasuke's face. His eyes were- well, Sakura couldn't tell what they were. Determined, and humored, and curious, and angry, and something else that she couldn't place her finger on. "But there's a condition." Sakura snorted.

"Of course there is." Sakura adjusted the strap of her pack on her shoulder. She was running out of time, she needed to leave _now. _

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I'm coming with you." Sakura didn't know what she'd been expecting. But it sure as hell wasn't this.

"You're joking right? Haha. Uchiha can make a joke." Sasuke looked at her levelly, surveying her, as if he'd expected this reaction. "Not joking?" Sakura clenched her teeth. "Damn." There was a rap at the door.

"Sakura, open up." It was Nara.

"Time to go." Sasuke said, unfazed by the fact that Sakura shock, grabbing her wrist, fingers pressing where they'd been last night.

"Watch the bruises, prick." Sakura said, Sasuke shooting her a glare and pressing his fingers to his lips. Picking a window near the back of the house, Sasuke grabbed the framing, and popped the whole thing out, with a light crack, and placed the entire thing on the floor. He then proceeded to jump out the window. "What the – " Sakura looked down at him. _No fucking way. _Sakura shook her head, but he just made a jerking motion with his hand for her to follow. The door shuddered as someone slammed against it, then cracked, then smashed to the floor. Shrieking, Sakura launched herself out the window, crashing into Sasuke.

"Ow." Sakura said. Sasuke's hands were on her elbows, steadying her, and she took a step back from him, removing her head from his chest with cheeks only slightly burning.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here." Sasuke said, taking off running. Harrumphing, Sakura took after him.

"We couldn't have gone out the back door?" She said as she caught up to him.

"That," Sasuke turned to her, fangs peeking out as he smirked, "would not have been half as humorous."

"Asshole." Sakura whispered under her breath, rolling her eyes. They ran until their village was more specks of houses, than large mansions. "Do you hear-?" Sakura asked, nudging Sasuke, she'd heard footsteps behind them for the last half mile.

"Shh!" He replied.

They stood frozen. _I can't believe this is happening. Hinata has been taken somewhere. I'm being accused of being her captor. I broke out of my own house. I'm escaping my village. And I'm doing all this with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. _Suddenly, Sasuke turned darting a feet away from Sakura into the trees.

"Oy! Sasuke! What the- OW! Sasuke you baka!"

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, walking through the trees to find both Sasuke and Naruto standing, a lump already forming on Naruto's head where Sasuke had no doubt hit him. "You've been the one following us?"

"Well I heard this is the Hinata rescue mission!" Naruto said, sadness and purpose showing in his eyes.

"We're going, you're staying." Sakura said, turning.

"Why does he get to go?" Naruto pouted.

"Good point." Sakura added, "I'm going. You're both staying."

"No." They said at the same time.

"She's my mate…" Naruto began.

"Wait," Sakura turned around, "Mate? You guys haven't…" she trailed off, not able to think about what all went into making someone your mate. Thinking about the blood trade.

"Well not yet but we'd talked about how-"

"Save it." Sakura said, "I don't want to know, and I'm wasting time."

"Do you even know where you're going?" Sasuke, damn him, looked calm as always.

"I, uh" so he had her there.

"Look you need me." There was a coy little smile on his face as he said this, a smirk that told her just how happy he was at this fact.

"Us." Naruto chipped in. They had twin looks of resolve on their face.

"I'm not getting rid of you am I? Well you'll both have to figure out on your own what the hell your doing when the sun comes up." Sakura sighed. Then she turned around and started running again.

"We're headed east." Sasuke said after awhile. Thankfully, they both let conversation drop, it was just her and the night air, and the trees. Sakura knew they could go faster than her, and she pushed as hard as she could, sprinting- well, sprinting like her best friend had been taken. It was only when Sasuke said they should stop since the sun would be coming out in a couple of hours:

"I think we've made good enough progress"

That she realized how tired she was. Her legs felt like jelly, and her head spun a little. Sakura put her hands on her head and stood for a while, just trying to breathe.

"Naruto, go get some firewood, and something with a pulse." Naruto opened his mouth to complain, but after a death glare from Sasuke, he took off. Sakura turned her back to Sasuke; She felt so weak.

"You okay?" He was right behind her, and she couldn't tell if he was mocking her or not. His hands gripped shoulders, spinning her around. They stood close enough that she was breathing in his breath. He had a small scar right by his left ear. _Wow, okay, waayy to close._

"Fine." Sakura replied. Was he ever not smirking? His hands stayed on her shoulders, the vampire seriously had _zero _boundaries."Do you honestly know where Hinata is?" Now Sakura studed him, the lines of his lips, the onyx blueblack of his eyes.

"I'm not certain, but I have an idea."

"Well that's vague." Sakura pouted slightly, putting her hands on his chest, pushing him back away from her slightly. Taking another breath, the dizziness from the run and-dare she admit it-standing so close to Sasuke, left her.

"Truce?" He said, proffering his hand to her. Sakura looked at the hand, and then at him.

"I don't understa-"

"The whole 'making you pay.' I'll get to that after we save Hinata." The full smirk was on now, wicked sharp teeth shining. Sakura took his hand, and he squeezed it, stepping in to her personal space in a way only he would.

"Truce."

* * *

><p><strong>:) This chapter makes me happy, and I hope it made you happy too! I really think this chapter helped me transition to where I want the story to go! Woo! Reviews would be great, they encourage me to write faster, aren't hard for you to make, let's you give me some feedback, it's all good!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~lofallingve~ **


End file.
